Revived Fire
by Stephanusrex
Summary: The 2 Worlds never connected, but before Marco and Star were separated Marco gave her love one last gift. Do you want to know what? You have to read it and find out. I know it is a bad summary but I don't want to spoil your fun. It is a one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Revived fire

Marco and Star were in the stable of the pig-goats and just confessed their feelings about each other.

''Marco, I want you to love me because I love you." Said Star after she kissed Marco.

''I think we have an audience." Said Star while she noticed the pig-goats watched them.

''Yeah, but maybe we ought to get back to the others." Said Marco who didn't like how the pig-goats looked at them because he didn't liked their eyes.

''Yeah, you are propably right, but before that I want to do something." Said Star and kissed Marco again, but this time she kissed him with more power, like she has just lost control of her hormones.

''Star what are you doing?" Asked Marco who didn't understand what was happening.

''It will be our last fight and maybe we will not survive it, so I wanted…." Said Star and before she could continue Marco interrupted her.

''Wait, you want to do 'that'?" Asked Marco who started to blush.

''Star we can't. We are too young and what if you become pregnant? Your mother will kill me." Said Marco trying to convince Star not to do it.

''Marco look, I know it is sudden, but maybe it will be our last chance to do it. So please do it for me." Said Star and Marco just realized he couldn't say no to her.

''Alright I am in but we have to be careful or we will be in tro….." Said Marco but Star interrupted him with a kiss.

''Just shut up and kiss me, don't play the safe kid." Said Star.

''I am a misundestood bad boy." Said Marco in his embarassement.

15 minutes later

''Hi-jah." Screamed Marco and kicked open the door and the pig-goats ran out.

''Well done Mr Diaz." Said Star while she leaned on Marco and went back to the others.

When they arrived they learned they were betrayed by Moon and because of the enemy's numerical superiority they had to run away. The only problem was to where and how. This time they got a little help from Hekapoo who transported them to a safe place where they met Glossaryck. He showed to Star what was her fate, she had to destroy the magic, but give up Marco. She knew there wasn't any other options so she thought maybe after she destroyed the magic she and Marco can live on the Earth so she chose this option. However it didn't work like they wanted. They managed to destroy the magic but Star and Marco were sent back to their original world. When Star realized this she couldn't do anything just cry.

''Star I am so sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Said Moon but Star couldn't look at her mother like now.

''Leave me alone Mom. It is all your fault. Because of you I lost my love of my life." Screamed Star in her anger.

''Star, he isn't the only boy in the universe. You will find someone else." Said Moon who hoped that it would calm her down a little, but she was wrong.

''Maybe he isn't the only one, but he was the only one who understood me, helped me, protected me, and stood by my side whenever I needed it. And now he is gone because you couldn't let your anger go against the monsters." Said Star very loudly.

''Excuse me, but you fought the monsters too and you killed a few of them like Toffee." Said Moon with a little anger.

''I only fought monsters who were evil. And because of you a lot of innocent monster died today." Said Star and before Moon could say anything Mina appeared before them.

''Mina, you are alive?" Asked Moon who didn't believe in her eyes.

''Of course I am. I haven't fulfilled my vow to Quenn Solaria yet. I can't die until I kill every mons…." Said Mina but before she could finish it Star sent her to the ground and started hit her.

''I had enough of you and your stupid vow. Solaria is dead, but because you love her so much I will sent you to her." Said Star who couldn't see because of her anger and she hit Mina with every strength she had left. Mina's face started to become a bloody mess. When the others noticed this they tried to stop her. It wasn't easy but they managed to separate the two.

''Let me go. She deserves to die." Said Star with more and more anger.

''Maybe you are right Star but we can't kill her." Said Eclipsa who tried to calm her down.

''Why not?" Screamed Star.

''We have to be fair. We will hold a trial and after that we will decide her fate." Said Eclipsa, she didn't like doing this but she had to do it or she wouldn't be better than Mina.

''You kidding me right? She wanted to kill your family, and you want a trial?" Asked Star and Eclipsa only nodded.

''I don't like it either but it is the right choice." Said Eclipsa while the guards arrived and took Mina away. After they took Mina back to the castle they let Star go too, who collapsed on her knees.

''Star?" Asked Moon who started to go closer to her daughter but before she could touch her she slapped her hand away.

''Don't touch me." Said Star and she stood up then turned away.

''I will go away for a time, so don't look for me." Said Star and ran into the forest.

''Star wait!" Said Moon and tried to go after her daughter but Eclipsa stopped her.

''Let her go. She has to think and find a new purpose. It is better if we leave her alone." Said Eclipsa and Moon nodded.

10 long years passed since Mina failed to kill the monsters. After they took her back to the castle they held a trial. It wasn't a long one and sentenced Mina and most of the other warriors to prison life. Mina was sentenced for the rest of her life while the others' sentence were different. It was based on how much they hated the monsters. But it wasn't the biggest thing that happened. After a lot of negotiations Mewni separated to 2 kingdoms. One for the mewmen and for their allies and the other one was the Kingdom of the Monsters. Moon and River became the queen and the king again to rule the Kingdom of Mewmans, while Eclipsa and Globgor became the queen and the king in the Kingdom of Monsters. The kingdoms made a non aggression pact with eachother and they renew it every year. In this pact there were a lot of other things too, like trading. However there was a problem. Moon and River needed an heir and the only one is Star, but nobody saw her in the last 10 years. That's why they moved every rock to find her. It took a lot of time but finally they found her. She lived in a small village near to the border of the 2 kingdoms. River wanted to send some guards to take his daughter home, but Moon stopped her and said it would be better if they did go to her. So both of them hopped in their chariot and started their journey to the village. The village was interesting because not only mewmans lived there but monsters too, but they were okay with eachother. Nobody tried to attack the other. Some of them even said that their world should be like this. That's why the village's name was Hope village. It took a few days to arrive to the village. When they arrived they asked a few people where they could find Star and with some luck they found the house. It wasn't too big but it was in a good condition. It had 2 floors, a little garden where were vegetables and fruits and in front of the house some flowerbeds. When they knocked on the door they heard a woman's voice.

''Honey could you open the door and see who is it." Said the woman and a little girl ran down from the first floor to open the door. The girl was 9 years old and had middle long auburn hair which was braided and chocolate brown eyes. She was 155 centimetres high and wore a simple light blue dress with brown shoes. On her dress there was sewn a narwhal. She opened the door and saw River and Moon and because she didn't know them but they looked important she called her Mother.

''Mom I don't know who they are but they look important, because they are wearing crowns." Said the girl and her mother hurried to the door.

''What kind of crowns honey?" Asked the woman and saw who were at the door.

''Mom? Dad?" Asked the woman who was Star Butterfly. Now she was taller and her hair was kept in a single pony tail, moreover she wore a green dress which's hem reached her ankles, an apron and the same kind of brown shoes.

''Star is that you?" Asked Moon who couldn't believe her eyes and before she could hug her daughter the little girl interrupted her with a question.

''Mom who are they?" Asked the girl and Star finally realized the reality.

''Honey they are my parents, your grandparents. She is Grandma Moon and she is Grandpa River." Said Star and her daughter looked at them with curious eyes and before she could say anything Star continued.

''Mom, Dad she is my daughter, Effie Butterfly-Diaz." Said Star and her parents looked at her like she just grew an other head.

''Can we talk Star? It would be important." Said Moon who wanted answers and she wanted them right now.

''I think it is inevitable, so come in." Said Star and she let her parents in. When they came in they saw the house from inside. They were in the living room which was very clean and they only could saw a little part of the kitchen but from there it looked very clean too. The whole house was the complete opposite what they expected.

''It very clean Star. Did you do it?" Asked Moon and Star nodded.

''Yes. We clean the house every weekends." Said Star and Moon nodded.

''Would you like some tea?" Asked Star and Moon nodded then Star left. While she was in the kitchen they sat down on a sofa. Effie watched them with curious eyes but she didn't say anything. She waited because she thought maybe they will start a conversation. But before that could happen Star came in with a tray. And on the tray there were cups and a kettle with the tea. Star poured everyone then she sat down too. For a few minutes nothing happened then Moon started.

''River I would like to speak Star between 4 eyes. Why don't you go and play Effie a little?" Said Moon.

''Are you sure Honey?" Asked River who didn't understand what her wife wanted to do. Then he looked at Star who only sighed.

''Sweetheart, why don't you show Grandpa River your room and your toys, while I speak Grandma Moon?" Asked Star and Effie smiled.

''Yay, come Grandpa I will show you everything." Said Effie and started to pull her grandfather to the first floor. When Star and Moon were alone Star started the conversation.

''I think you are curious about how I have a daughter?" Asked Star and Moon nodded.

''Yes that would be good to know, because it looks like she is 10 years old." Said Moon who was a little angry because her daughter became a mother when she was so young.

''She is 9 years old, but nevermind." Said Star and before she could continue Moon interrupted her.

''But when did it happen? And more importantly, who is the father?" Asked Moon.

''I think her name answers your second question. And when? It happened when we let the pig-goats out before we destroyed the magic." Said Star and Moon wanted to ask why did she do something so irresponsible thing but somehow it didn't came out from her mouth.

''If you were pregnant why didn't you come back? We could help you with everything. You were only 15 years old. Way too young to bring up a child." Asked Moon and Star only looked away then said.

''After I left you I couldn't do anything just travel from a town to an other, hoping to find a new purpose. Then a month later I realized I was pregnant with Marco's child. I was very afraid that time. I had no idea how I would bring up a child because like you said I was still more or less a child. So I thought about going home but I was still angry at you so I asked help from Buff Frog. He told me about this village and because this village would be the last place where you could find me I moved here. The villagers helped me a lot. They taught me cooking, sewing, cleaning, growing plants and a lot of oher things. When I couldn't do much because of my pregnancy they helped me that time too. And when the time came the local doctor and midwife helped me with the delivery. I was afraid if I would be a good mother but when I looked at my daughter's sleeping face I knew I couldn't mess it up. Because she only deserves the best." Said Star while she dropped a few tears remembering the time when she had Effie. The best day of her life.

''That's why you should come back with us. I suspect you know that I and your father became the rulers again. If you come back you could give everything to your daughter. Better schooling, better living conditions, better toys and you don't have to do any chores because there would be the servants and the maids." Said Moon who hoped that her daughter would come back because of these things.

''Wouldn't you want me back because you need an heir to the throne?" Asked Star who glared a little at her mother.

''Well yes, that too. But…" Said Moon but Star interrupted her.

''You just want me back because I am the heir to throne. And when I go back you will marry me some noble man then cast away my daughter, am I right?" Asked Star.

''Star why do you think we would cast away your daughter?" Asked Moon.

''Because of 2 things. The first one is that Effie was born out of wedlock and the second is that if I marry to someone and has a child from him, Effie becomes a bastard child. And you know how our family treated the bastards." Said Star and Moon could only watch the floor. In their family there were a few times when there were bastards and their life weren't the easy ones. They were hated, bullied, isolated and everybody said they just ruined the good name of the family. That's why they left to other dimensions as exiled ones. And this was what Star wanted to avoid.

''Star you know I wouldn't allow this. You are the heir to throne and after that Effie, because she would be the oldest." Said Moon but Star didn't believe this.

''Then what about Meteora? She was casted away when she should have been the next queen." Asked Star.

''That was an exception, because she was a half monster." Said Moon then realized it wasn't a good idea to say this.

''Really, then what about that Effie is a half human. His father doesn't come from a noble family and he made me pregnant when I was 15 years old." Asked Star and Moon didn't know what she should say.

''I don't know Star." Said Moon who had no idea what would be the right answer.

''We have a good life here. Effie has a lot of friends here. She is good at the school like her father. She tries to avoid the trouble, but because of curiousity she could do wild things like me. However she is always carefull, that's why she is my safe girl." Said Star and before she could continue Effie shouted from the first floor.

''I am not a safe girl, I am a misunderstood bad girl!" Shouted Effie.

''Like her father." Said Star while she chuckled a little.

''Star I understand you want to protect your daughter, but I asure you if you come back she won't be casted away, like the others were." Said Moon with a smile but it didn't convince Star.

''And how do you know that. You will bribe everyone to love Effie?" Asked Star and Moon was surprised because of the question.

''Well no. I just…" Said Moon but Star interrupted her again.

''You will just command everyone to love her because if they don't do it you will execute them." Said Star and Moon horrified because of this statement.

''You know I would never do this." Said Moon with some anger.

''That doesn't change the fact that I will not risk my daughter's well being." Said Star.

''Star please listen to me. You have to come back. It is your destiny to become a queen." Said Moon.

''On the Earth I learned that I choose my destiny. I can be anyone or anything. And I choose that we will stay here. You and Dad go home and find someone else for the throne." Said Star and Moon saw she has to use other methods.

''Star if you don't come back now the next time it will be the guards who will knock on the door. And they will be not as friendly as I am now." Said Moon but this was only oil to the fire.

''You threat me my ,,dear mother,,. Because of your last trick you pulled Effie doesn't know her father and she never will but somehow you have the guts to threat me?" Asked Star who had enough of her mother for a life.

''I don't want to threat you Star, but you will come back one way or another." Said Moon.

''I don't want to come back and you can't make me. I am an adult now and I can make my own choices." Said Star but it didn't convince the queen.

''And how do you know they are the good choices?" Asked Moon and Star pointed the pictures on the fire place. There weren't too much, but all of them were about Effie. There was one when she was born, another one about her 5th birthday party, and another one when she started the school and a few others about her adventures.

''Somehow Marco's old polaroid camera stayed here, so I could take some photos. However because I have limited pictures to make photos I only make them when there is a special occasion." Said Star and when Moon looked at the photos she saw Effie was happy on the pictures. Now Moon understood that Star made the right choices.

''You really want to stay here?" Asked Moon with some sadness.

''Yes I do." Said Star.

''But you could give much more for your daughter. And and…" Said Moon who was near to cry now.

''And what Mom?" Asked Star.

''I just want us to be a family again." Said Moon and started to cry.

''What?" Asked Star.

''After you left I had a lot of time to think and I realized I was at the fault a lot of times. I cared about the kingdom much more than your happiness. I just wanted you to be a perfect quenn but I didn't care about what you wanted. And now I look at these pictures and I saw you gave Effie what I didn't give you." Said Moon and she cried harder.

''And what is that?" Asked Star and now she was near to cry too.

''Real happiness, real choices." Said Moon and Star didn't really understand.

''When you were born it was decided that you would be the next queen but when Effie was born you didn't decide what she would be, she can choice her path. When you had birthday parties those were more like meetings for the nobles and not for you to have fun with your friends. But in Effie's case I only saw children on this picture so she was with her friends whom she knew." Said Moon and she said an other few examples and finally Star understood what her mother talked about.

''I understand now Mom." Said Star and she started to cry too.

''If you don't want to come back I will understand and we will leave you alone, but now as I look at you I want to get to know the mature Star and my granddaughter too." Said Moon with a sad smile.

''Maybe we can visit you sometimes and you can spend some time with Effie." Said Star and Moon nodded.

''Now come I will introduce you to Effie." Said Star with a smile and both of went up to the first floor to Effie's room. When they went inside they saw Effie wore a toy helmet and had a wood sword, while river wore a toy dragon head.

''Now I defeat you evil dragon and save the kingdom from your evilness." Shouted Effie.

''You can try brave warrior but I am invincible." Said River and Effie made a few swing then a thrust and it looked like Effie killed River but the sword was under his armpits.

''Oh NO, it is impossible. I can't be defeated." Said River then he collapsed and played dead.

''Yay I defeated the dragon now everybody will be free." Shouted Effie and Star could only smile at her daughter.

''Okay that's enough. Come and introduce yourself to your grandmother." Said Star and Effie put down her toys and went to Moon.

''Hi my name is Effie it is good to meet you Granny." Said Effie with a smile. Then Moon went to her eye level, hugged her and started to cry again.

''Why are you crying Granny?" Asked Effie.

''I am just so happy because I meet your mommy again and learned I am a grandmother too." Said Moon while she cryed then Effie hugged her too.

''Hey Dad are you alright?" Asked Star and went to her father.

''Yeah I am alright. I have to say she is very much like you, but I see similarities with Marco too." Said River while he stood up and took of the dragon head.

''Yeah she is. She likes getting into trouble a few times." Said Star with a smile. Then she saw her daughter walked up to her.

''Mom will we visit Grandpa and Granny when we have free time?" Asked Effie and Star only smiled because it didn't take much time for Effie to love her grandparents.

''Sure Honey. I am sure your grandmother wants to get to know you and I think you would play with your grandfather again, right?" Asked Star.

''Yes I would play so much with them." Said Effie. After this Star promised that they would visit them the next week but before Moon and River left they had to ask something.

''Star why did you gave her the Effie name?" Asked Moon with curiousity.

''When I was on the Earth we learned about an ancient civilization, the Greeks. I liked their culture and I learned a few words from their language. The Effie is a greek name, it means fire. And I gave her this name because she revived the fire in me." Said Star and Moon nodded.

The next week Star and Effie visited Moon and River and spent a week there. Effie was impressed how beatiful the kingdom was. She liked the paintings, the statues, the gardens, the enormous rooms, and the delicious foods. She loved these things so much that she didn't want to go home. However Star said they had to, but it was hard to convince a 9 years old girl who just meet so many new things. And that time Moon tried to convince Star to stay and become the next queen. Because Effie didn't want to leave they stayed a little longer. A month later Moon convinced Star to become the queen however there was one condition that was non negotiable. If she becomes the next queen then she won't have to get married to anyone and with this Effie will inherit the throne and she won't become a bastard. Moon saw there wasn't any other choices so she agreed. However the nobles still tried to get married to Star but she always refused them. 5 years later Star was crowned as the new queen. While this time they lived here Effie learned everything about etiquette and what a princess or queen had to do, so in front of the nobles she behaved but when she was alone or with her Mother or with her friends she was again the corious and wild child, but the carefull one too. After Star was crowned Effie asked a few questions.

''Mom, why don't you want to get married?" Asked Effie who was now 14 years old and wore an elegant light blue dress and a small crown.

''Because Honey I wanted to marry your father but it is impossible. Moreover if I marry someone else you wouldn't become the next queen." Said Star and Effie started to think.

''Mom when I asked about Dad you always said you would tell me when I was older. I think I am old enough now to know who is my father and where he is." Said Effie with face that said ,,I will not leave without the answers,,.

''You are right. I think it is time to tell you everything. First of all you are only half mewman." Said Star and before she could continue Effie interrupted her.

''What do you mean half? I look like any other mewman." Said Effie.

''Your father is human, a very similar race which lives in the Earth dimension. When I was 14 years old and magic still existed I was sent to the Earth to learn about magic. Your dad was my guide there. But he became more, my friend, my protector and later on my love. He was the greatest man who I knew. He always cared about me, consoled me when I was crying, cheered me up when I was sad and a lot of other things. And he made the best nachos on the World." Said Star but Effie interrupted her again.

''What is this ,,nachos,,?" Asked Effie.

''The best food you can imagine. Maybe one time we try to make our own." Said Star and Effie smiled and nodded. After this Star told Effie all of her and Marco's adventures.

''So before we destroyed the magic I and your father had a little private time." Said Star while she blushed and a few seconds later Effie blushed too.

''After we destroyed the magic we were sent back to our original Worlds and a month later I learned I was pregnant with you. And you know the rest." Said Star while she started to become sad.

''Wait, then you didn't try to be with Dad?" Asked Effie.

''I wanted to be with him. I tried to travel to the Earth to live with your father but I couldn't, the portal disappeared before I could go through. And next time I woke up I was in Mewni again." Said Star with a few tears in her eyes.

''And what about Dad? Did he want to live with you?" Asked Effie and Star only smiled.

''Yes he wanted to. When I went back to the Realm of Magic he was still there. He said he couldn't go home without me but it didn't matter. He was sent back to the Earth and I was sent back to Mewni." Said Star.

''So he doesn't know anything about me, or that I exist." Said Effie who started to cry because she would never meet her father.

''Maybe it is true that he doesn't know about you, but maybe deep down he know you exist. But it doesn't matter because if he knew about you he would love you with every fiber of his heart and he would be here to protect you, because before you he was the safe kid." Said Star while she giggled.

''I am not a safe girl, I am a misunderstood bad girl." Shouted Effie but Star now laughed.

''Your father did the same thing." Said Star while she laughed. Then suddenly Effie hugged her mother.

''Effie?" Said Star and looked at her daughter.

''Do you really think he knows about me?" Asked Effie with some tears.

''I don't know, but if he knows about you or not, it doesn't matter because he would love you without condition." Said Star and hugged her daughter back.

''Thank you Mom. I love you." Said Effie while she wiped her eyes.

''I love you too Sweetheart." Said Star and she wiped her eyes too then went to her wardrobe and took out a box.

''Here, look at these. They are my treasures from your dad." Said Star and showed the content of the box. There weren't too much things but for Star it worthed more than every tresaure of the World. There was an old hoodie, a white T-shirt which she wore on the Love Sentence concert, a few pictures and a few other things. When Effie looked at the pictures and saw how happy her parents were she couldn't do anything else just smile. Star saw this and she smiled too.

''You can have a few pictures." Said Star and Effie looked at her.

''Really?" Asked Effie and Star only nodded.

''Thank you." Said Effie with a smile and put away one of the picures.

''Say why don't we look for your grandparents and have some cake?" Asked Star and Effie nodded while they left the room where they had their treasure.

Star became a wise and fair Queen, she always cared about the wellbeing of her people and she made her aim to unit the 2 kingdoms. Unfortunately she couldn't do it, but after her daughter Effie became the Queen she continued her mother's work. And right now she still tries to make it happen because like her mother she wanted create a World like Hope village were.

The End.

**Hey guys. I know you are waiting for the next chapters of the New Adventures and If the darkness comes. But I couldn't hold this story in myself, because I would have ended the Star vs the forces of evil like this. But don't worry because I will continue my other stories.**

**Rate and tell my what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later!**


End file.
